particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter von der Hyde
Walter von der Hyde (b. January 14th, 2893 - d. September 10th, 2988) was the 43rd Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. Prior to that position Walter von der Hyde served as the Minister of Trade & Industry of Greater Hulstria from 2952 to 2960; Walter von der Hyde also held the position Chief Minister of Mitrania from 2939 to 2948 and served as the Mayor of Hennersdam from 2931 to 2939, including the Deputy Finance Director of Hennersdam from 2926 to 2930. Walter von der Hyde additionally served as a ranking member on the National Congress of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei. Despite serving as one of the more senior members of the party, Walter von der Hyde never put himself up as a candidate for elections to become party leader. Hyde is one of the longest serving Governor-Generals in Hulstrian history and oversaw the course of events of the Great Sekowian War while in office; he was the longest serving Governor-General under the court of Ferdinand II of Hulstria. Walter von der Hyde was known for his capitalist and conservative leanings in the Mitrania Landtag Assembly, often advocating for many free-market reforms. back when he was a local politician and businessman; prior to his election as the Mayor of Hennersdam Walter von der Hyde Hyde served on the Hennersdam Finance Committee, and became the Deputy Finance Director of Hennersdam in 2926. In 2950 as a result of his extensive business and political backround, Walter von der Hyde was tapped by then Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party Joseph Roderick II to become the party candidate for Trade & Industry; Joseph Roderick II himself was a member of the Roderick political dynasty, a powerful and influencial political family in Mitrania. The family had caught eye of Walter von der Hyde and Joseph brought him into the inner party circles of the FAP. In March of 2952 Walter von der Hyde began to formally serve as Trade & Industry Minister when a new coalition government was established. As with his leanings during his tenure as Chief Minister, Hyde served primarily as a capitalist, conservative politician as well; he did advocate for increased spending measures however, though these were mainly for Defense and Infrastructure & Transport budgets. In 2959 Walter von der Hyde defeated Leopold Winterburg and Chokichi Tanemoto in a party primary to determine the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei candidate for Governor-General following Theresia von Maringhelm's announcement not to run for a 5th term; Maringhelm however did not step down from her party leadership position as Chairwoman. In January 2960 Walter von der Hyde was elected as the 43rd Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and was re-elected for a second term in 2963. Ministry of Trade & Industry The conservative von der Hyde, serving as the party candidate for Trade & Industry, was given his formal positioning at the Ministry in March of 2952, a year following the January 2951 elections. Walter von der Hyde was sworn in, along with the rest of the members of the cabinet, at the Imperial Diet, and received an audience with the Emperor of Hulstria afterwards in a private ceremony. The first few months of Hyde's administration over the Ministry were fairly quite but by the end of the year Walter von der Hyde was presenting new economic and trade legislation on behalf of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei; his most notable pieces of legislation was the complete legalization of gambling and the removal of government oversight on stock markets. Election As Governor-General Great Sekowian War Personal Life Walter von der Hyde was born and raised Lutheran; while originally born in Traugott, Mitrania, he moved to Hennersdam at the age of 4 and spent much of his live there before moving onto Kien. He is currently married to Dörthe Yordana, a woman of Kazulian descent through her father's side; Hyde and Yordana were fellow classmates at the School of Law & Diplomacy and stayed together through their educational career. When they graduated respectively, the two married. The couple had one child, daughter Anna Marie. Political Positions Category:The Fascist Authority Party